Tonight
by frakkingblerg
Summary: Just a little Brenda birthday one-shot. Brenda/Sharon are an established couple. My attempt at cute, for a friend.


_"A lifetime for a day would be an even rate. No price I wouldn't pay for your heart, love. I know how it feels to breath, with you beside of me. I think about it always…" __**'Tonight', by Sugarland**_

Sharon Raydor had been called a lot of horrible things throughout her 58 years. She was, for the most part, a bitch. But no one could deny her ability to spoil the one's she loved, especially on their birthday. She and Brenda had been dating a little over six months and this was their first birthday together. Turning 49 hadn't elicited that much excitement from the younger woman, but the brunette's wheels had been turning for the past few weeks. Everything needed to be perfect, or at least perfect enough. She'd brought it up a few times, asking Brenda about how she normally celebrated, casually inquiring about some of her favorite birthday memories. After what seemed like ten thousand ridiculous stories and answers, the blonde finally gave her something to work with.

Brenda's favorite birthday hadn't been loud or over the top. In fact, she wasn't even sure anyone had put that much money or time into it, looking back. Being born on July 1st in the south almost guaranteed your big day was overshadowed by the impending festivities, celebrating the birth of the good ole' USA. Her parents would usually have a cake, she'd pick the dinner, and a few friends would be allowed over for the evening. There was never too much fuss, everyone wrapped up in preparing for the annual Fourth of July picnic held at a local church. For her 12th birthday, she'd expected the standard treatment until her father announced they'd planned a camping trip for the weekend. Clay Johnson was tired of their standard routine and he'd gotten the hint that she was itching to sleep outside, among the stars. Even at 12, Brenda was about as subtle as a gun, and ever since her best friend Sarah had come back from a family camping trip, she'd been dropping less than discreet hints regarding her interest in a family outing to the woods.

The 5 of them had left early Friday morning, Brenda squished between her two brothers in the back. While she'd never admit it, nothing was more enjoyable than the time she got to spend with her Mama, Daddy, and brothers, completely uninterrupted. Without the distractions of friends, chores, or a host of other everyday dramas, they could just be together. Over the weekend Clay had helped his children hone their hunter and gatherer skills. They'd shot skeet (which Brenda had always had a certain flare for), tracked animals, and even attempted to trap a few squirrels. After dinner, they'd lie out, under the stars, and Willie Rae would tell a few ghost stories. Although most were never too scary, she didn't want to upset her babies that much. S'mores were made, sweet tea was drank, Brenda couldn't have been happier.

Sharon let out a chuckle; the sporting goods store was the last place she wanted to be. But, she'd gotten rid of most of the girl's camping supplies years ago. It wasn't like she was an avid outdoorswoman, she much preferred the comforts of electricity, a straightener, hot water in general. Filling her cart with all the essentials, she headed for the checkout. There were only a few hours left before the Chief got home from work and she still had a lot to do.

The blonde pulled into Sharon's driveway around 7. She had her suspicions that the Captain may be planning something, considering the older woman never took the day off, but she hoped it wasn't anything too elaborate. After all, they did have work in the morning. Unlocking the front door, she headed inside, slipping off her shoes and placing them in their usual spot. Glancing around the living room, she called for her girlfriend.

"Shar, I'm home. Where are you?"

The brunette appeared, coming in from the backyard. Wrapping Brenda in a hug, she lightly brushed her lips against the Chief's.

"Hey birthday girl, why don't you go upstairs and change and I'll meet you out back," muttered the brunette.

"Out back?" Well this wasn't exactly the celebration the younger woman had expected, but she trusted Sharon's judgment. She leaned in, trying for another kiss, but the brunette pulled away

"There will be time for that later. Go change, now," demanded the older woman.

"So bossy, geez," Brenda teased as she turned for the stairs.

A few minutes later, in jeans and red v-neck (it was no secret the Captain enjoyed her girlfriend in red, ever since her meeting with the Mayor), Brenda wandered onto the back deck, gasping at the sight in front of her. Sharon had hung string lights from the porch door, out across the backyard, draping them between the trees. In the center of this lighted oasis was a tent, flaps propped open, revealing a mass of pillows and blankets inside. The fire pit had been dragged over from its usual spot and was already lit. Sharon had even managed to bring out the wicker love seat that was usually reserved for the porch.

"Happy birthday, Brenda Leigh," whispered the brunette, ascending the porch stairs and pulling the smaller woman in for a passionate kiss. Sharon settled her hands on the gentle flair of her Chief's hips and bit on that wide, lower lip, eliciting a rather loud moan from the blonde. Brenda tried to gain dominance, but the Captain pulled away.

"Let me show you around," Sharon smirked, grabbing for the blonde's hand.

It wasn't so much a guided tour, but more of the Captain leading the other woman over to the couch.

"Wait here, I need to grab dinner."

Soon after the brunette disappeared inside, Brenda heard a familiar voice playing through the outdoor audio speakers. She couldn't help but smile, over the last 6 months she'd effectively turned the older woman into a country music fan. In the beginning, she'd teased the blonde mercilessly about her love of a genre that wrote tunes about 'drinking beer and dying dogs.' My, my, the tables had certainly turned since then. She'd even caught Sharon, on more than one occasion, listening to some of her favorites without the younger woman present. Looking back, they had gained a lot from being together beyond a few extra songs on their iPod's. The blonde had never felt so desired and secure. Unlike all the men she'd dated, Sharon never pressured her into doing anything she didn't want to. They were also both dedicated to their job's, so late night call-ins and missed dinners were forgiven and understood. The brunette had forced her to think beyond immediate gratification and herself on more than one occasion, which was more than anyone else had ever been able to accomplish.

Grabbing for a blanket draped over the arm of her seat, Brenda wrapped herself up and waited. Sharon reappeared, hands full. Settling across from the blonde, she presented her with a takeout box and bowl full of her favorite cake snacks.

"Happy family and Ding-Dongs, Shar? You sure know how to spoil a girl."

"Oh, just you wait."

They ate in silence, exchanging heated glances. Leaning against opposite arms of the love seat, legs intertwined, Sharon was able to run her foot along the blonde's lean calf every so often. It felt nice, just existing, without the pressure of having to carry on a conversation. These silent, loving moments were something the Captain held dear. Her relationship with Brenda was a first in many ways. Never had someone completed her so effortlessly. While the brunette was shy, reserved, often tentative, the younger woman dove in, head first. She'd pushed Sharon to trust her instincts more, to trust others. In these last six months, the brunette had grown in ways she'd never imagined. She couldn't wait to see what the next weeks, months, and hopefully rest of her lifetime would bring. It'd been some time since Sharon had thought about anyone in the long-term. But, as long as Brenda wanted to stick around, the brunette was game for whatever lay ahead.

"So Captain, will we be shootin' skeet later? Trackin' a mountain lion?" Brenda had caught on rather quickly, Sharon was obviously trying to recreate a birthday she'd held near and dear all this time.

"Hmm, I think I have a better idea," responded the brunette, as she chewed the last of her chicken and broccoli. Depositing her take out box on the ground, she grabbed for the grocery bag hidden behind the chair. Throwing it over into the blonde's lap, she gave the younger woman her best Captain Raydor smirk.

"Oh Shar, you shouldn't have," exclaimed the blonde, sarcastically. Sharon would never give a gift that wasn't perfectly wrapped. Peering inside the plastic, she practically squealed as she pulled out a rather obscene amount of chocolate bars, one box of graham crackers, a '4' and a 9' candle, two stainless steel shish kabob skewers, and a bag of marshmallows. The brunette grabbed for the candles as Brenda prepped her first marshmallow for roasting. Once they'd both assembled their S'mores, Sharon realized the candles weren't going to stick to the top of a graham cracker. Always quick on her feet, she grabbed for two ding-dongs and shoved the candles into their gooey top. With the flick of a lighter, the Captain presented Brenda with her pseudo cake.

"I realize this isn't exactly how it's suppose to go, but make a wish,"

For a split second, the blonde couldn't actually think of anything to wish for. At 49, she finally had everything she'd ever dreamed of. Sharon's presence in her life had made things feel complete. And then, just like that, she knew exactly what she wanted. _Please let Sharon and I live happily ever after, even if we fight everyday at work and almost pull each other's hair out, for the next fifty years._ That didn't seem like it was too much to ask, right?

After their ding-dong and s'mores feast (in which Sharon had to practically drag Brenda away from, kicking and screaming), they flopped into the tent. The brunette had sprung for the pricier option, one with a fine mesh screen on the top the made it perfect for gazing at the few stars visible in LA. Although the string lights made it pretty difficult to see anything in the sky. Brenda had curled into the older woman's chest, drawing patterns on the Captain's stomach.

"Hey, can you scoot a little…I have one more surprise, but I think you're sitting on it," smiled the brunette. After reaching around blindly, groping the younger woman's ass for show, she located the small box. Holding her breath, she handed it to the younger woman.

"Shar, please tell me this isn't…"

"Just shut up and open it," Sharon exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

Lifting the lid, Brenda found a gorgeous, cushion cut ruby ring. The younger woman didn't know much about jewelry, but she did remember that ruby was her birthstone. Which seemed fitting, considering how much the Captain enjoyed her girlfriend in almost anything red.

"Oh Sharon, you shouldn't have. It's lovely, but you didn't have to get me all this," gushed the blonde.

"I know, I just wanted you to have something that you could wear, that would remind you of us. These past few months, they've been amazing. And hopefully, even when I'm not around and you're having a horrible day, full of paperwork and murderers, you can look down, and think of me. And for a second, you'll be home."

Brenda felt the tears pricking behind her lids and lunged for Sharon, wrapping her up in a hug. After a few seconds, she felt composed enough to speak.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, baby. Even after all the fightin' and bangin' heads, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," proclaimed the blonde.

"Well honey, before we get all weepy, let's make sure it fits – " Sharon grabbed her girlfriend's stubby, but completely adorable finger. She'd guessed the size and apparently, she'd guessed pretty damn close to perfect.

Laying back into Sharon's chest, Brenda held out her left hand in front of her face, studying how much better it now looked.

"Now, just to be clear, it's a ring with diamonds…not a diamond ring."

"Way to kill the moment, Shar," murmured the younger woman as she tilted her head, lightly grazing the brunette's lips.

"Well, I just want to make sure. When I'm ready to ask you that question, my intentions will be quite clear."

"Oh really, Captain. So what are you're intentions now?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out," smirked the brunette, flipping the other woman onto her back. Looking down at Brenda, she couldn't imagine life without the reckless, ridiculous, incredible woman who had completely turned the Captain's world upside down.

_A/N: This story took on a life of it's own, literally. Initially it was set on the east coast, wintertime, etc. But, it's cold and I wanted a chance to write about warm, summer weather and cute things. I realize I'm not a great cute writer (angst is way more my thing, at least from what reviews have been telling me) but I wanted a birthday story that wasn't full of sad times. Anywho, Happy Birthday to one of my favorite writers, who pushed me when I didn't think I was any good, and who continues to encourage me to try harder…even when children are vomiting and screaming and I want to give up. I hope you like the cute, I tried! xoxo_


End file.
